Here Again
by starflyergirl
Summary: AU. A story about what happens if Padme refused Dooku's offer to trade Anakin for General Grievous during The Shadow Warrior. Anakin is therefore left at Dooku's mercy. Rated T for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this story. I have the first several chapters already written out and will try to update regularly at first until I put up everything that I have. After that you may been in for a couple of long waits. ****_So Sorry!_**** But I figured a start was better than nothing at all so here goes… Oh and this takes place after Shadow Warrior when Anakin has been captured by Dooku.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anakin Skywalker POV<strong>

My whole body is throbbing in agony. My chest and back feel the dull pain from where I had been hit with hundreds of volts of electricity, and I am sure that some the skin beneath my tunic has been burned beyond recognition. As I slowly start to gain a sense of my body, I realize that my arms are also aching, and I try to pull them down besides me. The only reward I get is a slight protest from my wrists as metal starts to cut into them. It is only then that everything comes back to me.

My eyes still closed, I recall fighting Count Dooku and his band of Magnaguards. It was a trap from the beginning, and I had stood no chance. For all of my ability, I could not take down five opponents at once. I realize now that I had felt genuine fear then, and that worse, I had given the Count the satisfaction of seeing it dart across my eyes. Well, I won't be making that mistake again.

Then I remember that Padme was with me as well on this mission. It was one of those rare and precious times that we could enjoy each other's company away from the distractions of Coruscant. Padme, I can't let her get hurt, never. With that thought I slowly force my eyes open, and see that I am in a force field: my hands held above my head my metal restraints and my ankles also tied down. There is a red ray-shield locking me in the small cell where I am suspended and two Magnaguards guarding the entrance. Escape is pretty much impossible. Despite myself, I laugh inside: the Count likes to think of me as a poor excuse for a Jedi, but yet he seems to have at least some respect for my ability to escape from "situations." Speaking of the devil, the Count is right in front of my cell, his back to me. He is speaking to a holoprojection of… wait a second is that Padme? Instantly, I am more alert. I close my eyes, knowing that the one advantage I have is surprise. I have no idea what I am going to do, but no matter what I won't let that man hurt my angel.

The Count's voice reaches my ears, "I could be persuaded to exchange Skywalker in return for General Grievous." What? Grievous has been captured! I feel relief spread through me, turns out this mission was actually worth something after all… Padme can't listen to Dooku!

At that thought my inner selfishness speaks up: _But if she doesn't then you will die!_ I swallow hard, I know, I tell myself, but I have already pledged my life to the Republic. I will not in a moment of weakness put my own safety above that of the people whom I have already sacrificed so much for. The capture of Grievous means too much to the Republic, to ending this war and all the suffering that it has caused.

With newfound resolve, I open my eyes if only to see my angel for one last time and to remind her of our duty to the Republic. For no matter how precious our love is to us, we have both decided that the Republic would always come first, that putting our own wellbeing above that of countless others would only be selfish.

"Don't listen to him Padme! Remember what we promised each other!" I manage to croak out before the two Magnaguards enter my cell and cruelly stab their staffs into my chest. I hate myself for crying out, for pulling back against my restraints, and throwing my head back in agony, but I can't help it, it hurts so much. As I feel the world start to blacken, I think one last thought before I slip into unconsciousness: _don't be like me, Padme, don't put those you love above the rest of the galaxy._

* * *

><p><strong>Padme POV<strong>

My heart is breaking in two. I can feel it shredding and ripping apart. I pride myself on being a strong woman, on being the one who can make all the right decisions and be sensible in even the most stressful of times. But I don't feel like being strong anymore. I just want to escape this world and all its cruelties and to find comfort in my husband's strong arms. I want him to hold me and run his fingers gently through my hair, until this present reality all but fades away. I am tired of fighting, of being a brave… But my husband is not here to comfort me right now. He is not here to be strong for me when I feel so weak.

But that is not his fault, and he is being strong, I remind myself. He just told me to hand him over to the enemy, to be hurt and tortured, so that hopefully the galaxy will one day have peace. If that is not strength and courage, then I don't know what is.

I know that if I were in his position I would want the same thing, a chance for peace even if it means forfeiting my life. But it is so much harder to make that decision when it is not your own life that you are bargaining with, when it is the life of the one you love instead. It is selfish of me to want Anakin to go free: one person's life is not worth the lives of millions. With this thought in mind, I close my eyes and tell myself that I have to let Anakin go. It is the right thing to do for the galaxy, and it is what I would want him to do. When I open my eyes again, I feel dead inside, as if my soul has been ripped from my body.

I call the Naboo authorities, and tell them that with the capture of Grievous, it is in our best interest to get him to Coruscant as soon as possible. They tell me that a transport has already been arranged and that it is awaiting me. I thank them, say goodbye to the Gungans, and make my way to the surface and the carrier that is ready to take me from my home and my husband.

* * *

><p><strong>Anakin POV<strong>

"It looks as if the young Senator doesn't care for you," Count Dooku tells me as he walks into my cell. "Her time to make a deal is up, and that means that you are mine."

I feel a rush of emotions all at once. Relief, because Padme was stronger than I ever could have been and put the well being of the galaxy above my own fate. And as much as I hate to admit it, a little bit of fear as well. I am completely at the mercy of this man before me who hates me more than most Jedi, which is saying something.

Adrenaline starts to pump into my veins as he takes a step towards me. He takes out a syringe with a deadly looking needle and reaches up to insert it into my neck. Reflexively I pull away, but I can only move my head so far. Smiling cruelly at my helplessness, he grabs a fistful of my hair, yanking my head back even further so that my neck is completely exposed, and with his free hand plunges the needle underneath my skin. Within seconds my world goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>Padme POV<strong>

When the transport lands on Coruscant, I am surprised at the lack of media. However, that does not mean that there isn't a plethora of Jedi. As several Gungan warriors and Nabooian guards escort a disgruntled Grievous over to the Jedi and clone troopers waiting to take that monster into high security prison, I glance around looking for one Jedi Master in particular. I find him watching the parade at a distance with a triumphant gleam in his eye, of all the Jedi he has probably the most reason to want to see Grievous locked up. When Grievous and those guarding him finally leave the landing platform, the commotion settles down and I walk towards Obi-Wan. He smiles at me, slightly wider than normal, no doubt he is in a good mood after seeing his archenemy hauled off to prison.

Suddenly I feel a stab of guilt, I don't want to break the news to him. Not when he at last seems genuinely happy. This man has been through way too much in recent years for me to ruin one of those fleeting happy moments. But he must see the fear and sadness in my eyes, because instantly his smile fades, replaced by an expression of genuine concern.

"Senator, what's wrong, you look troubled." _Curse those Jedi senses_.

"Well, Master Kenobi, it's…" I feel my composure start to disintegrate. No Padme not here, not now, be strong, be strong, I tell myself. "It's General Skywalker, he has been captured by Count Dooku, and I fear for his life."

Immediately, he puts his hands on my shoulders to comfort me. "Don't worry Padme, Anakin has gotten out of tough scrapes before and he will come through again. He likes to tease me about his 'invincibility.' I promise you that the Jedi Council will look for him, and I will do everything in my power to ensure that he comes back safe."

I nod, thankful for his reassuring words. Of course, Anakin has been captured before, and he has always escaped. Obi-Wan will tell the Council and they will send out a rescue party. It will all be all right. Won't it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><strong>Anakin POV<strong>

I awaken to find myself on a table of sorts. My hands are tied down to the table above my head and my ankles are also secured. Most of my clothing has been removed, and I realize that I am wearing only pants and a belt. I shiver involuntarily, it is cold in this room and being from Tatooine means that I am absolutely freezing. I look around and realize that I am in an old fashioned dungeon of sorts. The wall in front of me consists of rusting steel bars and the other three are made out of clay. There are cracks in both the ceiling and the walls, and I swear that I can here water dripping in. I have definitely been in more comfortable places before, I conclude, ones that aren't as dark or as freezing. I shiver again and yearn to just curl up on my side and huddle there but the restraints keep me flat on my back.

I soon hear footsteps quickly descending a set of stairs. Great, I think, this means I am most likely underground as well. And whoever is coming, he certainly is walking with a purpose. To my surprise, an older twi'lick woman appears at the door to my cell. She has the no-nonsense appearance of a woman on the job. She quickly unlocks the door and barges into my cell. In an instant, she is looking down on me the way a person would look down on a piece on bantha steak they were getting ready to purchase for dinner. She runs a hand across my bare torso, making me shiver again except this time it wasn't from the cold. As her icy fingers begin to make their way up neck, I pull away as far possible, which achieves nothing. Her hand reaches my face, and her fingers force my lips back so she can take a good look at my teeth. I will her to put her fingers a little bit further into my mouth so that I can bite down on them, but to my dismay or perhaps relief, she removes her hand and looks me over one last time.

"He is in good condition," she says at last turning around to face someone just outside my cell, beyond my range of vision. "I will take him off your hands; how much?"

Count Dooku steps up and stands in the doorway, "Seeing as he will likely take a lot of effort to tame, I will give you him for 50,000 credits." He looks down at me cruelly, knowing exactly what he is doing.

"Deal," the twi'lick replies in a business-like tone. "I will be back within the hour with the credits." She leaves in the same purposeful manner that she left. All I can do is stare at the Sith Lord.

"So this is how you treat your prisoners: sell them into slavery" I glower at him. It is really getting annoying having to look up at everybody.

"You know why I hate you, Skywalker. Because you pretend to be somebody you aren't. You are nothing but a slave boy, and yet you walk around as if you are worthy of bearing the title of a Jedi Knight. Some fools even see you as an equal to other Jedi, even as an equal to myself! But your only equal is dirt. I am simply doing the galaxy a favor by putting you back in your place."

As bad as the situation is, I can't help but be a little amused at Dooku's uncharacteristic outburst. This must be some sort of aristocratic prejudice that the Count has carried with him since childhood. I must not do a good job at hiding my amusement, because his hand is suddenly at my throat, fingernails digging into my flesh. He pins my head down on the table as stars start to dance before my eyes, "And you would do best to remember that place, Skywalker," he hisses into my ear before letting go. I want to sit up and cough, but again I am restrained on the table. Where is Obi-Wan?

**Twi'lick Slaver POV**

I am bored with my job, I finally confess to myself. When it first started it was darkly satisfying. I loved looking into the eyes of the helpless creatures that I bought for the Hutts, most recently Jabba the Hut on Tatooine. It was easy enough too, Jabba would give me the description of the type of slave he wanted, and I would go out and find it. Last week he told me he wanted a guard of sorts, someone who would ride on horseback around his palace protecting it from the various visitors that seem to come around in increasing number now with the war and all. I knew at once that this job required someone strong and athletic, capable of fighting, and also intelligent enough to deal with those rare off-worlders that Jabba actually wanted to see. The human that the Count of Serenno offered would do the job nicely. He was strong and handsome and from the looks of things appeared to be a war prisoner. Not that I cared. All I wanted was to get back to Tatooine, hand him over, and receive my pay. Then I would announce my resignation.

I walk back to the abandoned fortress on Serenno with the case full of credits as well as a branding iron, a collar, and various other items that I had retrieved from my ship. When I reach the entrance to the stairwell that descends down to the dungeon, the Count is there, waiting for me.

"Here is the key to the slave's restraints," he says handing me a small object. "I have reasons to believe that he may be force-sensitive so I locked a force-suppressor on his left wrist. It cuts him off from the force and while I will give you the key to that as well if you ask, I advise against it."

I sigh. I have never really had much tolerance when it comes to the force and the other mumbo-jumbo of the Jedi: I still can't decide if they are real or just a myth created by the media. Once again, I couldn't care less.

"Fine. I'll leave it on. Go ahead and throw away the key. Here is your credits," I say quickly, shoving the briefcase into his chest. I then march past him and stop just outside the cell of my newly acquired possession. I heat the branding iron over one of the torches that light up the dungeons and then enter the cell. Despite my desire to quit this job, I still gain a sick type of satisfaction when it comes to holding power over the helpless. I stand over the human, and his deep blue eyes stare into my own as if they are trying to read my soul. That gaze momentarily takes me aback. It has no trace of fear, well maybe the slightest hint of it, but this man certainly isn't cowering in terror like all of the others I have bought. He watches me intently as I raise the glowing iron above him and look for a good place to burn Jabba's symbol into his skin. I decide that the left shoulder/chest area would suffice, and again I marvel at the feeling of power that I have right now. Here I am, holding a smoking metal plate inches above this man's skin, and he can no nothing to protect himself. He can't even pull his hands down to protect his exposed chest. Smiling cruelly, I give the prisoner one last glance before I plunge the glowing metal into his skin and press down hard. His body jerks and his face becomes contorted with pain. His eyes are squeezed closed and his lips drawn in a straight line. The smell of burning flesh reaches my nose, but I am used to it by now. What I am surprised by is that this man doesn't scream out. Yes, he is most definitely a warrior.

I finally remove the burning rod from his chest and glance at the burnt skin that will from now own betray this man as a possession of Jabba the Hutt. Although he is still in obvious pain, the man below me tilts his hand up to look at his smoking chest. His eyes seem to widen in recognition and he stares at me with pleading eyes, as if begging me not to do this. But a job is a job.

While he is still secured to the table, I grab the choke collar and place it around his neck. Again with his hands tied, he is helpless to resist. I then pull it taunt, watching with satisfaction as the chain closes tight around his skin. Still pulling back, I use my freehand to insert a stopper on the chain link closest to his neck. Now I can let go, and the collar won't loosen at all. It is tight that is for sure, but not tight enough that the man will have trouble breathing. I attach a short chain to this collar and stand back.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way," I tell him. "I am going to untie your hands from the table, and if you think of doing anything besides sitting up and placing them behind you back, you will be sorry. Remember your feet are still tied down, and even if you manage to knock me unconscious, it won't do you any good."

"The easy way would be for you to just let me go and nobody gets hurt," he growls. That remark earns him a good yank, and I watch with pleasure as his head is jerked off the table.

"I don't care who you were and where you came from, but now you belong to me now, and you will do as I ask."

He is about to say another sarcastic comment, I can tell, but he thinks better of it and motions to his hands. I walk over and untie him. He sits up, and sighing, places his wrists behind him. I walk around the table, lean over and secure my own cuffs on him. While I do so I notice another silver metal object digging into his left wrist: that must be the force restraint Dooku mentioned. I wonder briefly if it actually does anything. I then walk to the other side of the table and free his feet from the table. But not before placing ankle binders on that will enable him to walk, just not run.

He swings his feet over the table, "Now that I am all tied up, can we go?" he asks.

"Yes, and don't make me gag you while I'm at it," I say, tugging on the chain to make him stand up. He does so but almost immediately falls to his knees. I guess being stuck in one position for so long makes one weak. I let him rest for a moment, before pulling him up again. He stumbles but catches himself and walks after me as I lead him out of the fortress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anakin POV**

My chest is still on fire. My neck is bruising, and my arms ache. Today is most certainly not a good day. To make matters worse, I am being led out of here like a dog on a leash by a pompous twi'lick woman who is about to fly me to Tatooine. Why does it have to always be Tatooine? I am not to keen on that place as Obi-Wan and Ahsoka both know. I am especially not happy about the brand on my chest, Jabba's brand of all possibilities. It just can't get any worse.

The lady walks me to her dilapidated shuttle and secures my chain to a metal loop near the floor of the small cargo area. I am not given enough leash to stand up, not that I exactly want to anyway. Instead, I just curl up next to the wall, which it difficult with my hands tied behind me, and try to fall asleep. The twi'lick has already left this cargo area for the cockpit. As far as I can tell, this is pretty much a two-room shuttle. Just the area I am in and the cockpit. I close my eyes and shiver involuntarily as the cold from the metal floor seeps into my bare skin. I wonder what Obi-Wan and Ahsoka and Padme are doing right now. As I think of them, I feel silent tears begin to form in my closed eyes. I don't cry very often, but the realization that I will probably never see my friends and family again hits me hard. A lump begins to form in my throat, and I decide to just let the tears flow.

**Obi-Wan POV**

I feel despair start to set in. Count Dooku is not on Naboo and neither is Anakin. I have no idea where he might be. I guess he can be anywhere. Our bound is unnaturally silent, and I know that it's because he has been cut off from the force. Mace Windu walks up to me as I look out over Theed from the room that the Queen has so graciously allowed us to stay at.

"It is time to go, Obi-Wan" he says. "If Anakin is as capable as you believe him to be, he will be alright." I nod in agreement, but part of me screams at me to never give up. I know Anakin wouldn't have stopped looking for me if I had gone missing. Mace must sense my inner turmoil because he continues, "Obi-Wan, there is nothing more we can do. With Grievous awaiting trial, we must take advantage of this opportunity to win the war."

I nod again, and walk back to the shuttle. But I feel like a shadow of the man I once was. A voice inside of me tells me that it is okay to let my emotions go for once. After all, it says, you have just lost your best friend, the only one that ever truly was there for you. _No I haven't! _I scream inwardly. _He is still alive, and soon we will all be in the mess hall again laughing about how bad the waffles taste. _I try to convince myself that this is true, that Anakin is still alive, but a part of me refuses to believe it.

As I climb back onto the shuttle, Senator Amidala (she had offered to escort us to her home planet) rushes to me: "Did you find him? Is he alright?" she asks her voice desperate but also hopeful.

I gently hold her small hands, "No, Senator, we haven't found him. We don't believe that he is still on world. But he will be okay. He always is."

I watch as her face falls at my words. She looks on the verge of tears and for once I see her strong Senatorial mask crack, revealing her troubled and despairing soul. She hugs me fiercely, hands clutching my tunic as she cries into me chest. I am normally not one for hugs, but I find that I need her as much as she needs me. It is so much easier to mourn with others than it is to face a loss alone. I gently rub her back, comforting her, and vaguely wonder just how close she was to my former padawan. I realize that it doesn't matter, that I myself am way more concerned for him than I should be. I catch Mace giving us a dirty glance, and I realize that we are blocking the entryway to the shuttle.

"Come on, Senator," I say politely. "Let's sit down," I say as I gently lead her back to our seats. As the ship takes off, I see her try to compose herself, but she breaks down again.

"I killed him, Obi-Wan. I had a chance to save his life, but I turned it down. I killed him…" she says sobbing.

"No, you didn't Padme. You did the right thing. Anakin is still alive. Watch him be standing there, waiting for us when we land, teasing us all about how we worry too much."

"I would like to believe that, Obi-Wan. But I can't, not when you don't even believe it yourself," she mumbles, still crying. I rub her shoulder affectionately, but make no move to refute her claim because deep down I know that she is right.

I realize that I will have to train Ahsoka now. And I just don't know if I can do that: she reminds me too much of Anakin. But I feel like I owe it to my friend, it is what he would want. I just don't think he would trust anyone else with protecting his little sister.

**Anakin POV**

I am jolted awake when the ship lands none too smoothly. My arms are numb from being tied behind my back all this time, and my neck aches from the lack of a pillow and the presence of the metal choke collar that is currently digging into my flesh.

"Get up slave," the Twi'lick says kicking my hard in the ribs. Obviously, she isn't too found of this planet either. With more effort than I am willing to admit, I sit up as she unhooks my chain from the wall and pulls my head up so that I am forced to stand. This whole collar thing is going to get old really fast.

We walk out into the noonday Tatooine sun, and I am hit with a blast of heat. The twi'lick had landed in the courtyard located behind Jabba's palace, and I grimace as I am led to the doorway. This is the last place in the galaxy that I want to be. The woman scans a card of some sort and the large doors open. We walk on through a giant corridor until we reach Jabba's throne room. The dancing girls, bounty hunters, and various other scum all stop to look as me and the slaver.

"What have you brought me this time?" the giant criminal says in Huttese, which I am still fluent in.

"The new slave that you had requested, my lord. He will make a powerful guard once he is tamed."

Jabba laughs cruelly. "And he will provide tonight's entertainment" the slimy hutt adds. A feeling of dread rises in my heart. "Chain him to that wall," he tells the twi'lick. "You money is awaiting outside, and I have need of you services no longer." The slaver seems relieved at that last statement, and locks my chain into another metal loop embedded in the wall across from Jabba before walking out.

A young Togruta, who looks a little too much like Ahsoka for comfort, soon comes over, looking at me in a highly inappropriate way. I back away from her but soon feel the cold stone of the wall against my bare back and arms.

"Why, aren't you handsome," she laughs in Huttese, running her fingers through my hair.

"Get away from me," I growl in the same language. But she doesn't seem interested in listening to me, and I can't push her away since my wrists are still bound behind me. As her orange hand starts to caress my face, I attempt to force push her off of me, but receive quite the shock from the restraint on my wrist. Electricity shoots up my arms and I fall to my knees. The togruta laughs again.

"Stupid slave," she says kneeing me in the head hard enough to make my nose bleed before walking off. I make no attempt to get up, knowing that it will all be for nothing.

I am still sitting there when evening falls; at which point a couple of Gamorreon guards unclip my chain and lead me to the center of the room. They untie my hands also, but only to insert them in a new set of chains that have been brought down from their usual storage place on the ceiling. It is essentially Genosis all over again except this time I am staring down Jabba the Hutt, not a hungry reek. That and this time my ankles are secured to the grate in the floor making it impossible to move. A crowd begins to gather around, and I have a distinctly bad feeling about this once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgive me for taking so long with this one! It is here at last.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anakin POV<strong>

The whip slices into my back once again as the crowd cheers. I feel more of my own blood stream down my tattered flesh to fall onto the grate below. I am defenseless, and despite myself I am beginning to, well, _strongly dislike_ those who are around me. I am not too worried about the dark side at the moment, because right now I can't even feel the force. Another slash from the whip cuts across my back, and I involuntarily jerk away from it. Once again the crowd is pleased.

I let my knees fall so that I am now only held up by the chains around my wrists, I am simply too hurt to stand up fully any longer. My torturer, a cruel rodian bounty hunter with cold gray-blue eyes, marches up to me and grabs a fistful of hair. I yelp involuntarily, as my head is thrown back. He unsheathes, a cruel looking dagger and holds it against my exposed throat, right above where my collar is. "This, slave, is so you know what will happen if you ever disobey." With that he moves the dagger away from my neck, makes two quick, cruel clashes across my chest, and then releases both my head from his grip and my arms from the chains. I collapse to the ground and welcome the unconsciousness when it comes quickly.

* * *

><p>I awake to find myself in a cell much like the one Dooku had thrown me in. All my chains have been removed save the collar and the force restraint. My wounds have been cleaned, but they still hurt like nothing else. A young purple twi'lick kid comes to fetch me a little later, saying that today is my first day of guard duty. She has big green eyes and wears a simple khaki tunic. Her headtails are still small, but she has wrapped a small piece of cloth decoratively around each of them.<p>

"I am sorry that you had to go through that. I have cleaned up your wounds as best as I could, but you have still lost a lot of blood. If I had it my way, that vile ganster wouldn't take another breath and you, me, and the rest of the slaves would all be free," she tells me.

I smile down at her, she can't be more that nine, but already I can tell she has been through so much. "It's okay. I will live. And thank you. What is you name?"

"I'm Noelle. And you?"

"Call me, Anakin."

"Well, Anakin can you walk?" I really rather not, but I realize that protesting won't get me very far. Whoever sent this girl currently has a lot of power over me.

"Yeah," I reply, forcing myself to stand. The little girl smiles for me, and by doing so she reminds me a bit of Ahsoka, and maybe even a little of myself when I was that age. She then takes my hand, and gently leads me out of the cell.

A few moments later, and we are standing outside besides a giant stable-like structure on the outskirts of the palace. "Have you ever seen a horse?" the youngling asks me.

I have certainly heard of these animals before, my own species used them for transportation and other activities millions of years ago before spaceflight was ever invented. It is said that they, like humans, are natives of Coruscant. These days however, horses are remarkably rare, and I must admit I have never laid eyes on one before. I have, however, ridden both a reek and a can-cell.

"No, I haven't. But I have certainly heard of them before," I reply. The youngling leads me into the stables and opens one of the doors to the stalls. A large paint stallion with a white and chestnut coat steps forward. The little girl laughs as the animal nuzzles her hand.

"His name is Saber. Don't be afraid," she says taking my hand and placing it on the animal's neck. Oh, I am not afraid, I think somewhat mischievously. I gently pat the animal and look into its eyes as they stare into my own. Somehow I just know, this guy wants to run, stretch his legs, and frankly so do I. With a slight smile, I take one last look at Noelle before jumping onto the animal's back.

"Hiya!" I shout and we are off. I let the animal gallop freely out of the stables, and run across the courtyard. Vaguely remembering that my slave transmitter has been reactivated and that I can't stray to far, I guide the stallion in a circle around the palace grounds. We do a complete loop around the entire structure, and I only pull back on the animal's flying mane once we return to the courtyard. Thankfully, he obeys my command and slows to a walk. When we approach Noelle she is beaming from ear to ear.

"He seems to like you! You have no idea how many of Jabba's sleemos he has bucked off!"

"Well, what can I say? Maybe he just sensed I was nicer," I say with a grin while patting the animal's neck. Noelle also reaches up to pet him, when her face suddenly becomes serious.

"He was my father's you know. We were a nomadic people who moved place to place. Our warriors would always ride off to the side to protect the group, and he was one of them. But then the Hutts ambushed us…" her voice fades away and suddenly she looks like she is on the verge of tears. I immediately dismount and kneel before her. I want to say something but can't think of anything appropriate so instead I take her into my arms and let her cry into my chest.

Palpatine passes back and forth within his office. Everything had suddenly taken a dramatic turn for the worse. Grievous, that coward, is now in possession of Republic forces, and will likely spill the beans on every droid outpost and separatist base sooner or later. But worse than that, Skywalker, the kid he has been trying to groom to be his last apprentice has disappeared. And it is all Tyrannus's fault. He will pay for his ignorance. The evil Sith feels nothing but pure rage and hatred as he sends a hologram call to his apprentice.

"Yes, my lord," a hologram of Dooku appears. Palpatine had originally planned on questioning the man, drilling him until he revealed everything he knew about Skywalker's possible location. But Sidious's rage had grown into an unstoppable fire by this point, consuming all sense of rationality.

"You have failed me for the last time," he says, voice dripping with evil intent. Digging deep into the recesses of the darkside, Sidious lashes out with the force, chocking his apprentice even though he is parsecs away. Laughing manically at Dooku's helplessness, Sidious relishes this feeling of ultimate power. When at last he senses the life force of his former apprentice slip away, he loosens his grip and lets the dead man fall to the floor hundreds of miles away. Still harnessing the darkness, the man reaches to make another call to the clone commanders of the Republic Army itself.

Then the door opens.

**Obi-Wan POV**

A few moments earlier…

I was sitting in my regular chair within the Council Chambers listening to yet another debate. Only this time, it was actually about something significant: how to go about interrogating and trying Grievous. I was trying my best to listen to Master Windu's suggestions, when I feel it. The others must feel it as well because Mace stops mid-sentence and everyone else has a look of complete alarm on their faces. There is no doubt to what it is. It is darkness. Complete darkness. As if the darkside of the force itself has come to reside in this room, suffocating us all.

I want to gag at the feeling, and I am quickly overwhelmed by the sense of evil that is seemingly all around me. I look at the others, and especially at Master Yoda who is no doubt feeling it stronger than any of us. But he is looking in shock at the Senate building. Then it hits me, the darkness is not originating from here, the very heart of the Jedi, an order dedicated to the light. It is coming from over there… Something is happening at the Senate.

The thought must occur to the others at roughly the same time. We all stand up and prepare to rush out of there. "Wait, think first we must," Yoda's voice cuts through the stiff atmosphere. "Only Masters Windu, Fisto, Kolar, and Tiin, we shall send. The others stay here, to protect the temple and the younglings." I want to debate this, but I see now that this is no time to let my pride get the better of me. I bow in acceptance, as do the others, and immediately the four selected masters rush off.

The door to Palpatine's office opens to reveal the four Jedi, lightsabers ignited.

"Chancellor, you are under arrest!" Master Windu declares, pointing his purple blade at the old man whose eyes have turned a sickly yellow color. The darkness is swirling around the room and there can be doubt as to who it is coming from. Still very much in the grip of anger and rage, the Sith Lord ignites his lightsaber and flings himself as the Jedi. His red blade is a reaper of death as it mercilessly cuts down all but Master Windu. The battle is as intense as any can be, a furious red blade battling a serene purple one in the very heart of the Republic. After years of war, it has come to this. One combatant is fueled by hatred alone, the other by a desire to protect. Soon the deadly dance makes it way the windowsill overlooking the skyscrapers of Coruscant. A swift, yet risky kick to the head disarms the Sith, and he falls down on the sill. Refusing to admit defeat Sidious summons his rage and sends bolts of lightening at Windu who deflects is back at him.

"It is over, surrender!" the Jedi yells as the lightning crackles.

"Never!" his foe retorts angrily. He glances out the window and giving one last hateful glance at the Jedi Master, before hurling himself through the glass. Mace stumbles to the edge but he never sees the Sith hit the ground. Worse, a body is never recovered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

The galaxy rejoices, for the war is finally over. Fireworks light the skies over planets as far away as Endor and Ryloth and as nearby as Corellia. It had been quite a week for the media and the public in general. First the news that General Grievous had been captured and then that Anakin Skywalker was missing in action and had most likely been killed. A few days later it was revealed that not only had the distinguished Count Dooku, leader of the Separatists, also met his own demise, but also that the Chancellor Palpatine was in fact orchestrating this whole war and plotting against both the Jedi and the people at large. It was a lot to take in. However at the end of the day all of these political and military events simply added up to mean that the war was over. And that was what the people really cared about. There would no longer be any suffering or pointless killing of young people on the battlefields. Parents could go to bed without fearing that a droid army would come at night and destroy their homes, kill their children. It was all over now and for that the people rejoiced.

The members of the Jedi Council, however, could not bring themselves to the same level of joy and happiness. Darth Sidious's body had never been recovered. And while the heavy burden of the darkside had been lifted from Coruscant, not one of the Jedi Masters were deceiving themselves with the thought that it was actually gone for good.

"Gone into exile, the Sith have," Yoda broke the silence at last. "Not bother us for a long time, they will. Maybe not even in my lifetime. But return one day, I know they will."

"I agree," Mace replied speaking up. "The Sith are not yet extinct. But they have been dealt a serious blow. It no doubt took them a long time to plan an infiltration of the Republic that went all the way to the Office of the Supreme Chancellor. They have lost everything except perhaps their resolve."

"They will have to start completely over," Master Ti chirped in. "But this time we will be alert and not so taken aback when they do finally decide to launch another offense against the Jedi. That was our weakness this time around, we let them take us by surprise."

"The advantage, we do have now," Master Yoda concluded. "Go back to being peacekeepers we shall, but always keep an eye out we must." Everyone nodded in agreement and finally let themselves feel relieved that a much-needed respite had at last arrived in the timeless fight of Jedi vs. Sith.

* * *

><p>Padme Amidala also could not fully enjoy the fireworks and celebrations either. She was alone, standing on her balcony, and on the verge of crying again. This had been the night she and her husband had dreamed of ever since they had married. It was supposed to be a day of unparalleled happiness. On this night, Anakin was supposed to be holding her ever so close and telling her joyfully that it was all over. He was supposed to be lifting her up into the air and taking her downtown to enjoy the celebrations and maybe even go dancing. And she is sure that is what a lot of husbands are doing right now with their wives. But hers wasn't. Her husband was dead.<p>

She would never see his handsome face again or laugh as he playfully tickled her. She would never again marvel at how bright his eyes were or how untamed and wild his hair could get. She wouldn't get the chance to ever again see his breathtaking smile or to tease him about his terrible cooking habits. Anakin is gone for good, and with him half of her heart is vanquished as well. Sighing, she packs up the few things that she really needs or really cares about. And then she leaves. She just can't take this heartbreak any longer. She had already handed in her resignation to the Senate that morning, and by now she is ready to leave it all behind.

Her sleek silver ship leaves the people of Coruscant to their partying and flies away silently into the night. When it lands in the lake country of Naboo three days later, Padme wishes her pilot and crew well before moving into a small cottage that she had only recently bought. Tears streaming down her face, she collapses onto the bed a few moments later. She is all alone. She had bought this place with the intent of surprising Anakin with it when he finally came home. It would have been their family home. Now it is nothing special, just a place for her to live away her old crazy life and all the people and faces in it that would've reminded her too much of her beloved.

* * *

><p>There are no fireworks over Tatooine that night. The desert planet was a world of outlaws, and nobody there really cared what government held sway in the core. It made no difference there. Life would go on as it always had. And go on it did.<p>

Anakin became quite the legend, of course nobody realized that it was him, and he became known simply as the Warrior. The cantinas of Tatooine and beyond were filled with stories of how this Warrior would appear out of nowhere in the desert night, riding bareback on a wild stallion. People would speak of how his arrows never missed a target and how he could race a sandstorm and win. His skin was supposedly as tan as the desert and his eyes as bright as the stars. He wore nothing but a pair of beaten pants, two feathers in his wild hair, and his entrusted bow and arrows slung across his scarred back. Rumor had it that he never talked and for the most part that was true.

Anakin had overtime earned the respect of Jabba the Hutt and his mercenaries. When he walked into the Hutt's palace, people would get out of his way. He rarely spoke up, and most just assumed it was because he was a tough character like so many on Tatooine aspired to be. But if they looked closely enough, they would have seen the sadness in his eyes. They would have realized that this man was reserved and quiet not because of his outer toughness, but simply because he had lived through too much. He had suffered pain and heartbreak and it had changed him into someone older, sadder, and perhaps wiser.

He was still a slave, forced to do Jabba's bidding, but his abilities to carry out even the toughest of tasks and neutralize even the most dangerous of threats earned him Jabba's respect. He no longer had to wear the collar and he was given a much larger room that overlooked the Dune Sea. But the brand on his chest and the force restraint remained.

Noelle had also grown into quite the lady. By 17 she had turned into quite the dancer, the best in fact. Every night she would lose herself in the moment, twirling and leaping as if the ground had no hold on her. She told Anakin that dancing, even if it was forced upon her, was her escape. She would smile as she told her older friend how the room and all its low-life audience would disappear as soon as the music came on and she would be in a better place, a place where she was free and no one could tell her what to do. Sometimes it was a meadow filled with flowers, other times a beach by a gentle sea, and a few nights she was in the forest, dancing under a blanket of stars.

Anakin always smiled at her retelling of her dreams of freedom, but in truth he hated the fact that Jabba made her perform each night. She was only a teenager and she was so vulnerable. Every night he would watch her from the shadows, ready to instantly draw an arrow and shoot through the heart anybody who dare make a move on her. And every night he would let out a breath of relief when her dance was finally over.

* * *

><p><strong>Anakin POV<strong>

One night I come back to the palace from a long day spent galloping across the Dune Sea in search of two interlopers. I caught up with them eventually, and two quick shots later, they were no more. I realize that I have become quite the archer, I smile to myself when I realize I can most likely outshoot Obi-Wan now. He had always bragged that while I was the pilot, he was the 'excellent shot.'

But the thought of my old friend sends a stab of pain through my heart, and I push him from my mind as I have been doing for years now. I simply can no longer bear to think of the past and all that I have lost.

Returning to the reality of my life now, I walk into the structure and make my way to the throne room. I hear music and drunken laughter, and cringe when I realize Noelle is performing. I stand over in the corner where I am hidden by the shadows and grimly watch her, looking out for any threats as I always do. Suddenly, I am wishing that I could reach out with the Force. I don't know what brought on this desire, seeing as I had accepted that I would forever be caught off from it years ago. Maybe I am just in a nostalgic mood today, but really can you blame me? The Force had been to my constant companion for most of my life. It flowed not only around me but also in me. It made me feel alive and whole.

Suddenly a pistol shot and a familiar scream of pain jolt me from my musings and self-pity. Before my mind even registers what is happening, an arrow is on my bow and moments later a blue-skinned alien is dead on the ground, a smoking pistol in his lifeless hand and an arrow in the chest. I run over to Noelle, who is lying on the cold floor, and kneeling, I bring the dying girl into my arms. She seems so small and fragile, and as I hold her I realize that tears are falling from my eyes. And I haven't cried in years.

She looks up at me, and weakly brushes my tears away. "It is alright Anakin, I will be free at last. I am sorry…I couldn't….

"No! Stay with me! We can escape this place together."

She just smiles sadly and shakes her head, "Just…promise me… you won't blame yourself? I am about to shake my head, how can I not blame myself? Force, if I had just been more attentive! I would have shot that man before he even drew his gun. All this is because of me! Because of me a little girl is dying…

But then I see the pleading look in her eyes, and Obi-Wan's words somehow echo in my spirit: "You can't save everyone from everything. After all, you are only human." Somehow in this moment, a light shines in my soul and I realize that they are both right. I am being ridiculous, thinking that I alone can prevent the deaths of all those I hold close. I hold Noelle close, and nod, "I promise." With that she smiles and seems to relax. Then I realize that she is gone.

I am beaten that night for showing such sympathy to a slave, but the pain barely even registers. The raw emotional pain of her passing hurts so much more…

**A shorter chapter, but it kind of sets up the next one where we will see a certain negotiator and a certain tortuga travel to a certain desert planet...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Anakin POV<strong>

Noelle's death had been over two years ago. For some reason I can't help but think of her as I look at the stars through my window. I tell myself that she is in a better place, and in my heart I am finally at peace with her passing. She is one with the Force now and that is better than living the life of a slave.

But the thought of her only makes me think of Ahsoka. I hope and pray that my little Snips has not shared the same fate as Noelle. I could not bare the thought of losing her as well. Especially since Ahsoka still has so much to live for. I realize that now, ten years later, she is in her mid-twenties, and most likely a full-fledged Jedi knight. The thought scares me a little: I can't imagine my little padawan being all grown up.

I fiddle with the force restraint on my wrist. If only I could get this blasted thing off, I could reach out and feel if Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were okay. And Padme too, how I miss her…

I can barely even remember how the Force felt. Well actually that's not true. I remember quite clearly, how could I ever forget? It had danced around me, even within me, guiding me and completing me. Now I am cast off from it, just a wasted shell.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahsoka POV<strong>

I stand politely in the middle of the Council Chambers. At first I thought that the Council had wished to discuss with me why I had not yet selected a Padawan. Truth be told, I was not yet ready for a Padawan. Granted I am one of the most skilled Jedi in the order despite my young age, but part of me still wants to be the young, excited one. I don't want to play the part of the wise teacher who is old and boring. I know that Master Skywalker was never boring, but maybe that's just it, I am afraid that I won't be able to give to my Padawan everything that Anakin had given to me. I would be too strict… too, I don't know… regular and uninspiring. Or maybe part of me still wants to be Skyguy's little Snips.

I feel a rush of emotions at the thought of him, and quickly push them away. I had taken his death hard. He had been a big brother, and I had always looked up to him. I admired him more than I let on, and always felt a rush of pride when the other younglings saw me walking with him through the Temple Halls. He was Anakin Skywalker after all, the Chosen One, the Hero with No Fear, and I was his apprentice. And not only that but he was so fun to be around, charming and hilarious at the same time. He was also always so selfless, right up to the bitter end… No, I tell myself. Stop thinking of him. He is gone and there is nothing you can do.

Thankfully, Master Yoda's voice ends my inner conflict: "I mission we have for you and Master Kenobi." I pick my head up at that, missions seem to be few and far between now that the war has been over for quite some time. If I'm lucky, I'll get about three a year. During the Clone Wars, I went on about three a month.

"Yes," Master Windu continued. "Jabba the Hutt is getting out of line. We secured access to his trade routes during the Clone Wars, as you well remember, but now he is claiming that the treaty is nullified because we are no longer fighting. Several merchants have already been attacked in the recent months. Both you and Master Kenobi have some experience with the planet, and for this we have selected you two to lead the negotiations."

"There is one new threat that you should be aware of," Master Ti begins.

"What is it, Master?"

"They call him The Warrior. He is an excellent rider and archer who is under the employment if Jabba the Hutt. There are claims that not one person has ever gotten past him unless Jabba has specifically invited him to his palace. That is an invitation that you are not likely going to get."

"A bounty hunter? With all do respect, Master. I don't think that he will be a problem for Obi-Wan and myself."

"That may be so Tano, but it is still important to be aware of who you are going up against. The criminals in the area don't take this guy lightly and neither should you," Mace replied.

"Yes, of course Master."

**Obi-Wan POV**

"We're hit!" Ahsoka yells in my ear as if I couldn't have figured that out from the way the shuttle lurched suddenly and then burst into flames. "I guess this confirms the attacks that have been reported," she adds, sneaking a glance over at me as her fingers fly rapidly over the control panel, "Better prepare for a crash landing. We are going down!"

"Crash landing, now there are two words that should never go together," I mumble to myself as a restrain myself in the co-pilot's chair. I am really getting too old for this. I feel my stomach flip as we plummet towards the planet at way too fast of a velocity. There are flames outside of our window from the friction of the atmosphere, and I can't help but feel like a burning meteor. Ahsoka is still alert, and her mind is probably racing a hundred parsecs an hour as she tries to level us out. I just clench my teeth and prepare for impact. How I do not miss these so called "landings" that occurred all too frequently during the war.

A few seconds later, the ship crashes into the sand. I am thrown against the restraints and can do nothing but pray that it will be over soon. It is, and the ship soon screeches to a halt, but it was still entirely too long for me. I look around, trying to both catch my breath and ensure that neither Ahsoka nor I am injured. Thankfully we both only have a few minor scrapes and the cockpit appears to be relatively intact.

I release a sigh, "Another happy landing?"

"You betcha master," Ahsoka says with a smile.

**Ahsoka**

Obi-Wan and I manage to jump out of the crumpled shuttle. Using the force to cushion my landing, I flip gracefully onto the desert sand. The heat hits me like a sudden force push and the twin suns immediately begin to beat down at me. I am thankful that I have naturally dark skin or else I will not last long before getting fried. Obi-Wan may not be as lucky. Speaking of Obi-Wan, my former master lands a few feet behind me and begins to look around. I take in my surroundings as well and moments later I see a man on horseback emerge from behind a dune just in front of us.

"The Warrior," I hiss under my breath and Obi-Wan only nods.

**Obi-Wan**

As I watch the horse walk towards Ahsoka and myself, I attempt to seize up the human riding it. He is wearing tan shorts and sandals of some sort but nothing else, not that I can exactly blame him since it is hotter than all nine sith hells out here. His skin is bronze and he is obviously very muscular and in shape. As he gets closer I can see that he has a bow and a quiver of arrows slung over his back and that he is most likely in his thirties.

His eyes, however, belong to someone much older, someone who has already lived through far too much. On the surface they appear cheerful and kind, but I also notice a deeper resignation and sadness that exist there. They are of the brightest blue, and I can't help but feel like they look familiar. I reach out with the force to try and get a better read on him but nothing comes back to me. It is almost as if this man has no force signature at all. That disturbs me more than I like to admit and Ahsoka must sense it too because she reaches her lightsabers. The thought does cross my mind, but I decide to try talking to this stranger before immediately labeling him as a threat.

**Anakin**

Saber and I were on our morning patrol when I sight a ship go down not too far away from where I was.

"Come on boy! Let's go check it out!" I say tugging on the stallion's mane. Saber rears into the air and I can't help but laugh. It's nothing like flying a starfighter, but galloping across the desert is the closest feeling to freedom that I can get. Of course, I would have loved to have had galloped all the way to some spaceport a long time ago, but the transmitter in my chest will only allow me to go so far. Thankfully, I think that the ship is within range.

When I near the smoking wreckage, I slow Saber down to a walk. Despite my previous love for "aggressive negotiations" I know that charging right into the fray is not exactly the best idea. I have learned a little over the years.

I see two figures jump out of the wreckage, I am still too far away to really see them and as much as I absolutely hate it, I still cannot use the force. Yet as I get closer, I do a double take. It can't be… Can it?

Is that really Obi-Wan… with so much gray hair? And Ahsoka…? My little Snips all grown up! I can't believe it! The twenty-something togruta before me has head tails that go down to her waist and she is still small and athletic, but she reaches Obi-Wan's shoulders now and has a woman's body. I want to tell myself that it isn't her, that Snips is still a little skinny teenager with an opinion about everything. But as I get closer, I realize that I can't deny it any longer. The togruta Jedi has both Ahsoka's face markings and her lightsabers, which she is now reaching for. She must not recognize me….

And Obi-Wan, my old friend! Wow, he really is old now. Well, I guess he isn't that old…he is only forty-something after all. But he has gray hair! But still, I must admit it: he doesn't look all that bad. He is still strong, way stronger than most men his age, and he has relatively few wrinkles, just a few smile lines around his blue eyes. I see him gazing at me with a contemplative expression. Does he really not recognize me either? I guess it has been ten years and I am a lot tanner and am now completely cut off from the force, but still….

I guide Saber to halt a few meters from my two old friends, both of whom have stiffened a little bit. I gracefully jump off of the horse's back, and walk to meet both of them.

"Who crashed the shuttle this time?" I say with a friendly smile. I am a little bit alarmed at how accented my voice is, but then again I haven't spoken or even thought in basic for quite some time.

Obi-Wan gives his friendly, negotiator smile.

"The same person who always does," he says in a light-hearted tone nodding to Ahsoka. I stifle a laugh, I am pretty sure he has said the same thing about me a few times.

"Hey! The ship was too slow! If only it had turned faster…" she replies using an all too familiar excuse. I can't stop myself from smiling this time. I haven't done so in such a long time and this brings back too many memories. I am glad to see that I have rubbed off on Ahsoka. Force knows Obi-Wan needs more people like me in his life.

"Oh, so it was the ship's fault," Obi-Wan and I say at the exact same time in the exact same sarcastic tone of voice, surprising all three of us.

"What! You guys siding against me?" Ahsoka replies after a moment of stunned silence.

"Well between you and him, he is the only one that hasn't constantly threatened my life in fiery crashes," Obi-Wan tells Ahsoka, nodding towards me. I stifle another laugh, if only he knew.

"I take it you guys are here to see Jabba the Hutt?" I ask at last.

"Yes, we are, and we would most grateful if you could take us to him," Obi-Wan replies in his usual negotiating voice.

"He doesn't usually care for visitors, especially Jedi. But I could be persuaded…"

"What do you want" Ahsoka hisses with a definite edge in her voice.

"I want to see one of those laser-swords for a second" I reply, staying in character and holding out my right hand (which, by the way, is hidden under a cloth glove). I fully intend to use the lightsaber to cut the force-restraint off my wrist and then laugh myself to death when they realize through the force who I am. I am sure that their faces will be priceless.

"Not on your life, bounty hunter," she snaps at me. Bounty hunter? Does she not realize what that ugly burn on my chest is? Obi-Wan must have though because he silently nudges Ahsoka and motions at me with his head. Realization hits her.

"Oh, I am sorry… I didn't realize," she replies ashamed.

"It's okay," I answer gently, but I still leave my hand out.

Obi-Wan must see that this is getting nowhere because he waves his hand at me, "You will take us to Jabba the Hutt" he says. I don't feel the force suggestion, of course, but I am too busy laughing inwardly to have noticed it even if I could. Did Obi-Wan really just try to mind-trick me? He is never going to live this one down, that is for sure. Any future debate about how I am blind and unobservant, I will just remind him of how he tried to force trick his own apprentice. That is going to be great.

"I am sorry old man, but those only work on the weak-minded, remember? And Snips, just give me the lightsaber," I say trying hard to retain my serious tone-of-voice.

They both stare at me as if I am a force ghost, mouths open slightly and eyes conveying utter alarm and confusion. They look ridiculous. And I can't help it any more. I start laughing uncontrollably and have to lean back on Saber to keep myself from falling to the desert floor.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan says at last in a very tentative voice.

"Took you long enough, Master." I say with a smirk. Oh, I have most definitely won this round.

"But that's not possible," he murmurs.

"Sure it is. I got captured by Dooku, who felt compelled to 'put me back into my place' and sold me back into slavery. And here I am. Slightly tanner, older, and wiser, but still your reckless friend."

"Well I am not sure about the wiser part," he replies and I realize that my opportunity has come sooner than expected.

"I am not the one who tried to mind trick a Jedi," I say with a triumphant smirk. That remark earns me a good glare.

Ahsoka finally seems to emerge from her state of shock, "I can't believe that it's you, Master," she says flinging herself foreword and giving me a tight hug. I hug her back.

"Well, Snips, I almost didn't recognize you either. You are all grown up now! Way to make me feel old," I say with a laugh. She steps back and fingers the scar on my chest, "I am so sorry, Master. We should have looked for you!"

"It's going to be okay Snips. Just can you please cut this binder off, its kind of been slowly killing me." I say holding out my left hand.

"Oh, yes! Is that why you wanted the lightsaber?" I giver her a no duh look as she ignites an emerald blade and carefully cuts the metal restraint off my wrist. The skin underneath is pale and swollen, but I don't even notice it as the force rushes to embrace me. It is a feeling like no other, and the force comes in joyful waves, surrounding me and flowing through me, never in my life have I felt so alive. It feels like I have been brought back from the dead. When I am finally able to register things I realize how much lighter the galaxy is.

"The war is over, isn't it?" I ask.

**Obi-Wan**

I am staring at Anakin in shock. I can't believe it is him. But when Ahsoka cuts the cruel looking metal from his wrist and the force practically leaps with joy, I cannot deny it any longer. My best friend is back.

"Yes, it ended shortly after you disappeared. Turns out that the Chancellor was Darth Sidious and that he had, um shall we say, special plans for you."

"What! No way, the Chancellor has always been a friend of mine," Anakin replies.

"It was a friendship built on lies. He just wanted to use your power, Anakin. He wanted to make you his next apprentice."

"So when Dooku sold me, he flipped a gasket? I guess it deserves him right."

"Yes, and the Jedi went to confront him. He was defeated, but we never found physical evidence of a body."

Anakin seemed to contemplate this for a moment before looking at his former padawan and me: "Well, what are we waiting for? Apparently I got a score to settle with an old Sith."

"What about your slave transmitter? Besides, I still have to talk to Jabba. And thanks to your reckless teachings, our ship is destroyed."

"Oh so now it's my fault now," I say with a sparkle in my eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! If there are any complaints about how Obi-Wan should have recognized him or that I am not accurately describing how a force restraint works, then I am sorry. But as much as I love SW, I don't have the time to research every little thing. Reviews are always welcome :)<strong>


End file.
